


Just A Medium Today, Please

by deborahaha



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, CallMeKevin-youtuber
Genre: Coffee Shop AU to quench my thirst for wanting to own and run my own cafe, Coffee Shops & Cafes AU, F/M, i have my OC but you can insett urself if u wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborahaha/pseuds/deborahaha
Summary: The Coffee Shop (sort of) AU no one asked for.At the risk of losing her beloved café, Mariah is faced with a tough choice to make. She finds escape in the form of a new regular, whom she's certain he keeps returning solely because he pities her. Sure, he saw her cry once. But they don't talk about that.





	Just A Medium Today, Please

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my best friend Ciera, for being my beta reader and motivator. Big love to you. 
> 
> I don't own anything mentioned, besides my OCs.

Drumming her fingers absent-mindedly on the counter, she hummed silently she casted her gaze around her empty café. She had sent her last employee home about an hour ago, seeing as the last customer they had served together was even an hour before that. It was Tuesday, and Tuesday meant it was slow. The minutes seemed to crawl by as she continued to wipe down the counters, sweep the floors, clean the machines. She had excitedly looked towards her front door when the bell rung loudly through the café, opening her mouth to spew out her usual welcoming speech. Locking eyes with the newcomer, her mouth snapped shut. Her heart had turned to lead, and sunk in her chest. She knew what this visit was about.

 

“Ms. Ramsey, I was wondering if you had a couple seconds to chat?”  Damn, he was smirking. Of course he’d be cocky and condescending about this.

 

“Well, I’m a bit busy at the moment, as you can see.” She motioned around the empty café. “ But,  I’m sure I can spare a moment or two for you."   Okay, maybe she was being a bit bitter about this, but she just knew he was going to use every moment of this to drag her down and laugh in her face about it.

 

The man snorted, “Yeah, clearly.” He walked closer to the counter and looked her in the eyes. “Look, Mariah. You know what this is about.”

 

She inhaled sharply at the use of her name. “Mark, I know, I’ll figure something out -“

 

Mark cut her off, “No, last month you could hardly scrap enough money together for rent. You had to let go of two employees because you couldn’t manage your expenses. Mariah, you don’t even offer half of your menu because you haven’t been able to put an order through in over a month.”

 

She felt like a child who had just been lectured. She felt embarrassed, ashamed. They all told me I wasn’t ready, she thought. I guess I really wasn’t. It felt like her heart had broken. All her hard work, the money and time she had spent opening her business, it had all come crashing around her in just over a year. Her grand opening had only been ten months ago! She let out a shaky breath and turned away from Mark.

 

“Mariah,“ His tone was softer now, “I know you put a lot of work into the place. You had a good few months, but maybe it just wasn’t the right time.”

 

Mariah still didn’t turn to meet his gaze.

 

“I know a couple people willing to pay a good amount of money for a property like this,” Mark continues, “probably enough to get you out of the hole.”

 

A surge of cold anger ran through her at the idea. “No,” she said, turning back to meet Mark’s gaze, “Give me an extra month. I can do this, Mark.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow at her determined gaze. He knew this look on her, and he knew no amount of arguing could change her mind.

 

Mark sighed, “Alright, just don’t come crying to me when  you’re  thousands of dollars in debt.”

 

Mariah had no response, so she just watched as he turned around and exited her store.

 

Gazing up at the clock, she saw she still had only another half an hour before she was to close up the shop. An overwhelming wave of anxiety, anger, and sadness filled the hollowness in her chest.  The fear of disappointing those who she loved, giving up her shop, her  lifelong dream , it shook her very soul. With shaky hands, she grasped the edge of the counters like they were lifelines.  I haven’t had a customer for at least two hours , she thought bitterly.  It’s not like I’ll have anyone come in for the last half hour . It started soft, with her head hanging down and her hair cascading around her face like curtains. Her shoulders shook harder, tears pooling down her face, she held a hand over her mouth as she sobbed. Mariah didn’t bother looking over at her ringing phone. She didn’t watch the clock as it ticked closer to closing time. And she didn’t hear the bell when it dinged over the door. And she definitely did not see the person standing at her till walk in.

 

* * *

 

 

For early March, it was still fairly cold. He had been walking down the street, bundled in a thin sweater, and absolutely shivering. He had been out and about for errands, and just the excuse to leave his cave for an hour or two. Looking ahead, he saw the perfect opportunity to escape the cold. A quaint coffee shop, one he’d been meaning to check out for a while.

 

Bundling his jacket closer to him, he quickened his pace, eager to get out of the cold. Glancing at the hours of operation sign, he realized he had caught them just on time, with only ten minutes left until they closed. Pushing the door open, he was more than happy to feel the warmth surround him. The coffee shop was just as quaint as he expected it to be. Soft lighting, small tables and chairs, a couch for lounging, some pretty paintings spread across the walls, and most importantly, a pastry case that was filled to the brim with delicious looking pastries.

 

His tranquil moment of warmth and bliss was shattered when he had heard a muffled cry. Glancing around, he didn’t see anyone else in the café. He took a step closer to the counter, still trying to find the source of the cry. He stretched his neck, looking behind the counter, and that was where he found her. She was hunched over the counter, coiled in on herself. Her shoulders were shaking, as she let out another muffled cry.

 

Oh shit . He froze. Unsure of what to do, he took a couple of steps  backards , until he had bumped into one of the tables, making a loud  thump  sound echo through the empty café.  Oh god , he thought,  this poor girl. She’s already crying and I haven’t even spoken to her yet . A thought of “just my luck with girls” had also run through his head.

 

Her head snapped  up,  eyes wide in shock. Quickly wiping away at the tear that stained her blotchy face, she stood up properly and offered him her best smile, which came out looking more than a grimace than anything else.

 

“Hi there,” she spoke, her voice raspy and quiet. “What can I get started for you?” Her eyes were still puffy and red, and there was even a few  tear  drops still falling off of her chin. Christ, he’s never pitied anyone more.

 

He had mirrored her grimace. Glancing up at the menu, he realized he actually had no clue what he had wanted. In fact, one glance at the menu had told him that he had no idea what anything on the menu was (about half the menu had “sorry, we are all out” stickers over them anyway).

 

“Um,” he stared at the menu board a little longer than he should have. On one hand, he had no idea what to order, but the last thing he wanted to do was make this girl’s day any longer than it needed to be by asking her what she recommends. But it would be just plain uncomfortable if he were to go “Never mind, I’m good.” and walk out the door, especially since things were so awkward already. You know, walking in on her crying and all.

 

“I’m actually…I’m not sure what to get?” He mumbled awkwardly, still trying his best to understand the menu.

 

“Well,” Her voice was still raspy, but she already sounded better than when he first stepped in. She lifted a shaky had and pushed one of her stray brown hairs behind her ear. “Would you like any suggestions?”  He nodded, so she continued. “Alright, caffeine or no caffeine?”

 

“Definitely caffeine, don’t think I’ll heading to bed for another eight hours or so.”

 

“Okay, how sweet do you like your drinks?”

 

“Hmm…not too sweet, but I also don’t want it to taste like I’m sipping on coffee grinds.” His comment made her lip quirk up ever so slightly, and well…to say he was proud would be an understatement. He knew it wasn’t his job or priority to make her smile, but something inside him told him to at least try.

 

“Well, it sounds like you might be after a dirty chai-” She was cut off by a loud snort, and she gave him an incredulous look. “Don’t laugh!” She offered him a real smile this time. “It’s actually a good drink. It’s a regular chai latte, which is just steeped chai and steamed milk, with a shot of espresso.”

 

Huh.  That actually doesn’t sound too bad .  “ Sure  I’ll take one in a medium, please.”

 

With a quick nod, she got to work. Steaming the milk, queuing the espresso. She poured the milk in the cup, and presented him with a delicious smelling warm beverage. He picked it up and sniffed it loudly, ending it with a dramatic  mmm .

 

“This is perfect, how much do I owe you?” He pulled out a bill, glancing up at her.

 

She shook her head, “Oh no, don’t worry about it. It is on the house today.” He gave her a confused look, so she continued. “You walked in on my crying, please.” She smiled and let out a breathy laugh. “Just take the free drink!”

 

The smile slipped from his face, and an awkward tense filled the air. “I don’t know, I can’t-” He began rambling. “Are you sure...? Are...are you okay?” He asked carefully. He had not wanted to barge into a complete stranger’s life, but he couldn’t help but ask. 

 

The sadness in her eyes had returned. “I’m...I’m sure I will be.” She tried to smile, maybe to reassure him? But it didn’t come off as strong as she thought it would have. 

 

“Okay...” He said, uncertain. He didn’t want to leave like this. Unsure of what else to do, he put the bill he was going to use to pay, and put it in the jar labelled  tips . He muttered a quick thanks, and then turned for the door. 

 

On his walk back home, his thoughts were plagued with a girl with brown hair, and what it was that could have caused her to be so sad. 

* * *

 

 

Mariah watched as the lanky man walked out of her store. Once he walked past the windows and up the street, she walked up to lock her doors and begin closing. She let out a shaky breath. 

 

Her chest still felt hollow and empty, but something had changed. Whether she was going to lose her café or not, she somehow just knew that everything would be okay, and that she would make it through. 

* * *

 

 

“ _You have three new messages, to listen to your messages, press_ -” beep “ _First new message_ -”

 

“Hey Mariah, it’s your mother, we haven’t heard from you this week sweetie. Give us a call okay?” 

 

“ _Message deleted, second new message_ -” 

 

“Mariah Ramsey, Jack Bartlett here. I’m sure you are aware of who I am. I’m just giving you a call because a little birdy has told me that your business is weeks away from going belly up. A shame really, your little café was cute. I’m going to offer you an. ..opportunity  of sorts. Give me a call back. I look forward to hearing from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow, as I do have a full-time job and other outside activities. But, kudos and comments definitely push me to write and update faster ;-)


End file.
